


Lie Detector ~KenHina~ Fluff

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: another really old one. pog.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 10





	Lie Detector ~KenHina~ Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> another really old one. pog.

Many schools, including Karasuno and Nekoma were attending another training camp. It was after the training, many players were eating, getting ready for bed, still practicing in other gyms, or cleaning. It was a pretty mild night. The stars were plentiful in the sky and Kenma was sitting outside on the grass with a flower. All he could think about was Hinata. He took a deep breath and started to pluck the petals one by one.

'He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not...' His mind kept repeating the same words until the flower was out of petals. 'He...loves me...not?' He threw the stem behind him and laid on the grass looking up at the stars, trying not to cry.

"Kenma?" A familiar voice was carried through the breeze, and he sat up to see Hinata standing above him.

"Hinata! I-um..." He couldn't talk and his face flushed in a bright shade of red.

"We're you...crying?" Hinata asked.

"N-no, of course not." "Kenma, you can't hide anything from me. I know I don't see you often, but when I get the chance to, I want to make sure you're okay." Kenma slowly walked to Hinata with his head down and buried himself into the red head's chest and hugged him, and of course Hinata hugged him back. They stayed like this for awhile until Kenma's legs gave in and he dragged them both to the ground. Hinata looked to an area about a few feet away from them to see single petals scattered and a limp flower stem.

"Hey, Kenma? Do you like anyone? Like, 'Like Like' anyone?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure?" Kenma lied.

"I have an idea," Hinata pulled out his phone and opened an app. "It's a Lie Detector app!"

"Those don't even work half of the time."

"Well...can we at least try?" "Okay, fine." Kenma sighed. Hinata gently grabbed Kenma's wrist and placed it above the phone. "Okay now put your finger on the screen." Kenma obeyed.

"Am...I in love?" Kenma asked.

"Why did you phrase it like that," Hinata chuckled. After a second that felt like eternity, the screen lit up with a green light. Hinata gasped in delight. "Is it Kuroo, what about...well I don't know, but please tell me, Kenma!" Hinata's face lit up as bright as the night stars. Kenma buried his face into Hinata's chest again and mumbled.

"It's you, Sho-chan..." Hinata was starstruck at first but gently smiled. He placed a peck on the pudding head's forehead.

"Well then...I guess I like you too!" Hinata blushed. They laid on the grass looking up at the stars for what felt like forever as they held hands.

"Gaywads, time to take a bath!" Tsukishima yelled with Akaashi behind him.

"H-HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE!?" Hinata leaped up in fear.

"Pretty much five minutes of it..." Kuroo stated. Kenma sat there frozen and nervous. Hinata held out his hands and assisted Kenma onto his feet.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," Hinata looked to the side where the gym entrance was. "Let's go inside now. WE'RE COMING, GUYS!" Hinata yelled as he ran down the hill.

"Thank you, Hinata Shoyo..." Kenma whispered to himself before walking down the hill.


End file.
